<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the ground up by Craigory_McFxcker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477194">From the ground up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craigory_McFxcker/pseuds/Craigory_McFxcker'>Craigory_McFxcker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Butters Stotch - Freeform, Clyde Donovan - Freeform, Clyde Donovan being a good friend, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Cupid me - Freeform, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Eric Cartman Not Being an Asshole, Jimmy Valmer - Freeform, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, M/M, Minor Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Multi, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Supportive Jimmy Valmer, Temporary Amnesia, Tweek Tweak Being An Asshole, craig tucker - Freeform, tweek tweak - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craigory_McFxcker/pseuds/Craigory_McFxcker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident that puts Cartman and his mom in the hospital for a few days, the boys decide to visit him and see if he's still alive. When they go to his room, they find that Cartman doesn't know who they are or who he even is. The doctor and his mom explain that he has amnesia and something sparks in Kyle. Is this a second chance for the racist fat boy? A chance to be something better than he was before? Kyle is willing to take this chance to help rebuild him from the ground up.<br/>(Oblivionprince executed the idea first. Props to them. I urge you to read their story first)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the ground up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even thought there's no evidence that Oblivionprince came up with this idea first, they wrote up and posted the story first, therefore they have the right to own it. That being said, I want everyone reading this to go read theirs also. Whether to compare or to support the original story, that's up to you. Anyways, enjoy I guess.<br/>Don't be scared to give feedback too. All is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cartman and his mom sat in their minivan, driving down the endless street and back to their home in the small town of South Park, Colorado. The humming engine filled the silence as the chubby boy slept and his, slightly tipsy, mother drove. The boy snored quietly and had his cheek pressed against window he sat next to. He hadn't thought to buckle up after getting in the car. Before this, he was taken to KFC for a "special treat". Really, his mother had just wanted to show up for a Tinder date, but didn't want to lie to Cartman about going to KFC. He'd found out anyhow, so there's no point in upsetting her little angel and just took him along. He ate like a pig, and whined like a baby when he didn't get more food immediately, but despite this, Lianes date was still very much interested in getting her to bed. Sadly, before he could get her drunk enough, she had to get away due to Cartman's tantrum about his stomach hurting. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Liane was sure to call him later for another date. Only that one wouldn't end up with her driving home like she was.</p><p>While her thoughts drifted, her car started to swerve the slightest bit. She hadn't even noticed, as she was off in a trance from the alcohol in her body and the excitement of playing around. Cartman stirred in his sleep, only partially affected by the off driving. There were no other cars in sight on the road, so this wasn't a problem at all. </p><p>She had underestimated how far she was going though. </p><p>Before her mind could keep up with what was happening, and get the power to slam the breaks, their minivan had crashed into a tree. Cartman, due to not have worn a seatbelt, flung forward and slammed his head on the dashboard. An audible <em>crack </em>rung after the fact, but was muted by the sound of the airbags deploying, probably adding further to Cartman's injury with how forceful it sprung. Liane had a searing pain in her arm and a few shards of glass in her forehead, but was otherwise fine. Once the ringing in her ears lessened, she saw what she had done and immediately called the paramedics. The entire time, she held Cartman in her arms, reassuring his unconscious body that everything was gonna be okay.</p>
<hr/><p>The waiting room was dead silent as the three boys sat in the flower printed chairs and waited to be let in to see their friend. Liane was the first allowed to see him after his emergency surgery, being his mother and all. Apparently, he'd cracked his skull and it needed immediate repair or else it could have irreversible effects on him, possibly even death. The second Kyle had heard the news, he wanted to know what happened, how it had happened and what had happened to Cartman. He wanted to see how bad it was that Cartman couldn't even see them until a days worth of surgery and treatments. All the boys felt somewhat bad for their friend, but deep down, they all knew he deserved this in one way or another. After all, he'd been the cause of death for his real father and half brother's mother, so was this some form of karma? Could the universe finally be giving Cartman what he deserved?</p><p>The wait was long and excruciating. Stan, Kenny and Kyle all sat in the waiting room chairs for so long, their butts began to numb. Once they were finally let in, Liane didn't even look at them. Instead, she ran out crying. Her arm had gotten broken in the accident, but according to her, Cartman had it worse. She described what had happened and the injuries he suffered in immense detail that wasn't really needed. Stan felt as if he'd lose his breakfast and had a feeling of deja vu. </p><p>Kyle felt bad for Liane, because knowing Cartman, he's gonna use his injuries as leverage against her to get what he wants. He also felt something for Cartman, but sorrow isn't what he'd describe it as. It was more of a conflicting feeling. Like, on one hand this is a decent punishment for all the harm he caused, but on the other hand, he was their friend. Saying he deserved it and feeling nothing would just stoop the boys down to his level, besides, it's only normal to feel bad for people. Even bad people. Especially if you've known that person your whole life and, to some level of degree, considered him a friend,</p><p>When the three entered the room, Cartman was sitting on the hospital bed, examining the features of his hands and arms. He didn't say a word when he saw them walk in. He didn't even look up. He looked amazed and fascinated with his own body, moving around and squishing the fat of his arms and stomach.</p><p>"Well, how are you feeling fatass?" Kyle asked, trying not to sound too caring. He had made a conscious effort to make it seem he cared as little as possible about the boy and what happened to him ever since they heard about the accident. After all, he'd suffered the most from Cartman over the years. He shouldn't have to feel anything for the fatass just because he got in a crash caused by his mom being a whore.</p><p>Cartman didn't respond to his question, instead looking among the boys. He was so off and quiet, it wasn't like him to be this silent. He should be bitching and moaning about how injured he is and how he's a survivor or some shit. He should be at least angry that Kyle had called him fat, but he didn't even react, instead continuing to stare at them. He was starting to creep them all out, so they tried to ask him more questions in hopes that he didn't have brain damage from the crash.</p><p>"Um, Cartman?" Stan asked. </p><p>"Oh, you're talking to me?" He asked. His voice lacked it's usual mocking tone. He sounded almost normal. Besides how he said it, they also showed confusion as to <em>what</em> he said.</p><p>"Are you okay dude?" Kenny asked through the fabric of his parka. Cartman was silent for a second, with the most confused look on his face.</p><p>"I can't understand you." Cartman sat forward, looking more and more confused by the second.</p><p>"Stop dicking around Cartman! This isn't funny!" Kyle yelled. He didn't want to believe something was actually wrong with Cartman. There couldn't be anything wrong with him. He's the kid that faked tourettes for fun. If he's doing this, it's because he's doing it on purpose. That has to be it.</p><p>"Who is Cartman?! I'm Eric, right? That's what the lady from earlier called me. The one with the brown hair and broken arm."</p><p>"You mean your mom?"</p><p>"She's my mom? Then why'd she leave me?"</p><p>The three stood there in disbelief. There's no way he doesn't remember them. He doesn't remember anything. Then, the doctor came in.</p><p>"Oh boys, I didn't know you were in here already. Can I talk to you alone?"</p><p><em>'Oh god'  </em>The three thought in unison. The second the doctor called them over, they knew that this couldn't have been fake. The doctor has one thing that Cartman doesn't. Proof. A.k.a. MRI scans and X-rays. Nobody can argue with that.</p><p>"You're friend Eric is suffering from amnesia from his head injury. Usually, this is temporary, so just try to act normal and show him things that are familiar. It's the best way to help him get his memories back."</p><p>This can't be happening. </p><p>This can't fucking be happening.</p>
<hr/><p>Cartman was admitted from the hospital that very day, and the boys were told to try and help him in any way they can. They were all a bit hesitant at first, but by the time they were back at his house, they were convinced. The car ride had been odd, to say in the least. </p><p>"So, my name is Eric Cartman, but you three call me Cartman? Why?" Eric asked, turned around in his seat and looking at the three in the back. </p><p>"I dunno dude, we just always have." Stan replied. Kenny and Kyle were still in shock at the knowledge that Cartman doesn't remember anything. Like, at all. He literally had to be reintroduced to everything and everyone, including himself. </p><p>"Ok, Kenny right?" he asked Stan. </p><p>"No, I'm Stan. The one with an orange parka is Kenny and the one with a green hat is Kyle."</p><p>It felt so weird to Stan having to introduce his friends to Cartman as if they'd never met before. Eric nodded and pointed to each boy individually.</p><p>"Okay, left is Kenny, middle is Stan and right is Kyle. Got it."</p><p>They pulled up to his house and his mom helped him inside. He still had a small concussion, so he needed some help keeping his balance. When they entered the house, Mr. Kitty came up and started brushing up against Cartman's leg. She probably missed him. After all, he'd been gone for days. Poor thing was probably starving.</p><p>Eric, however, back away and his breath caught in his throat. He pressed up against Kyle and his mom, eyes wide.</p><p>"That's Mr. Kitty, your cat." Liane explained.</p><p>"Do I like cats?" Cartman asked, trying to get away from the feline. Fear traced his voice just the smallest bit.</p><p>"Yeah dude, you love cats." Kyle replied.</p><p>"Oh." Cartman said. He moved closer to his pet and started to caress her head. "Hey lil guy." He said.</p><p>"Um, she's a girl Cartman." Stan corrected him.</p><p>"Then why's her name 'Mr. Kitty'?"</p><p>"Beats me."</p><p>The boys went upstairs while Liane prepared Cartman's favorite meal in an attempt to help regain some sort of recollection of his taste in food. As the boys took a stood in his room, Cartman looked around and examined everything around him. He grabbed a notebook and looked at the first page, before shutting it quickly. The boys wondered for a brief second what he saw, then he gravitated towards his closet. He searched through it, taking everything out and looking at it for a second. Then he took out his Clyde frog and stared at it longer than he did the others. He hugged it and turned back to the boys, who were watching him curiously.</p><p>"What is this?" He asked them, tightly holding the plush toy to his chest.</p><p>"That's Clyde frog. He's your favorite toy." Kyle explained. Cartman stared at the item with an interest in his eyes that he had with nothing else in the room. For a second the boys wondered if he was remembering something about the toy based on the admiration he showed it just as he would normally.</p><p>"I like him. He's soft." Cartman said blankly. Nobody really knew what to say or how to respond, so they just allowed Cartman to explore his room, holding the small toy in his arms. Something he probably wouldn't have done in front of his friends if he didn't lose his memories. He stared at pictures of himself with frustrated eyes. He sighed,</p><p>"I wish I could remember."</p><p>Kenny moved closer to Eric, reaching a hand out to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey man, it's cool. It's not your fault." Kenny said. He removed his hood back in the car to be heard clearer by Cartman, and to hopefully, bring some memories with the familiarity of his actual voice.</p><p>"I know but it's like, weird. I'm seeing all these pictures of places I don't remember going to with people I've never met and memories I can't recall making. It's frustrating, being around people who know exactly who you are when you have no clue. I don't know who I am. I don't know who you are. I don't even know where I am."</p><p>Nobody replied. Nobody made a peep. It's an alien experience for Cartman to be expressing open emotion and distress about something like this without it being followed up by something bigoted or racist or narracisstic. Nobody really knew how to comfort him or how to deal with a situation like this. Stan wasn't good with helping others emotionally, heck he couldn't even understand his own emotions. Kyle couldn't bring himself to care about someone like Cartman, even if he wasn't himself at the moment. Past events of all the horrible things Cartman did flood his mind when he tries to be nice to him. Kenny knew how to comfort the regular Cartman, but this Cartman was a whole new person. One Kenny wasn't sure how to help. He didn't know how this Cartman operated, so helping him was gonna be like learning a foreign language. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Hey boys, are you having fun?"</p><p>Stan cleared his throat, "Yeah, just talking."</p><p>"I have a question." Cartman announced, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"What is it sweetie?" Liane asked. Cartman still held his toy frog as he climbed on his bed and met his mothers eyes.</p><p>"You're my mom, right?"</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>"So, where's my dad?"</p><p>Suddenly, everyone's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The question hung in the air, piercing and cold, waiting for an answer that no one was willing to give. This Cartman was so innocent, so naive. He had no idea of all the terrible things Cartman regular had done. All the things he'd done. The lives he's ruined. The mistakes he's made. The lies he's told. All of it is forgotten to him.</p><p>Nobody in that room had the power to tell him the truth. It was too, hurtful. Imagine forgetting your whole identity, only to find out that you were a huge asshole and nobody liked you. </p><p>The atmosphere was thick. Time seemed to be moving slower with every second the question was left unanswered. Someone had to say something. Kenny was currently sweating bullets, not helped by the layers of clothing he was wearing. Stan felt queasy. He felt that way a lot recently. Kyle was daring, probably the most of all his friends. He quickly was coming up with a story to answer the chubby boys question. As Cartman waited for his answer and everyone around him silently panicked, Kyle was preparing. He sighed and spoke,</p><p>"We didn't know him. He died before we were old enough to remember him, and we're told he was a photographer. He was constantly getting jobs all over the world so he wasn't around often. He ended up getting a disease from somewhere outside America and died."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Everyone silently released a breath in unison, feeling much more relieved now that the question was answered and they didn't have to reveal to Cartman how awful he really was to himself.</p><p>That's such a weird sentence to say.</p><p>Well, the rest of the afternoon went by like dinner with your friends family. Everything was familiar, but awkward. The boys answered all of Cartman's questions best they could, but sometimes he'd ask something weird like, "What are your guys's religions?" or "How many friends do I have?". Nonetheless, the three stayed until dinner when they decided to head back to their homes and figure out how to tell everyone at school about what happened. It's 100% possible that everyone will think he's faking. Most won't care, but it's important they know that Cartman truly isn't faking and he's completely and utterly clueless about everything and everyone. All throughout the visit, he referred to each of the boys wrong several times. Mostly Stan. </p><p>I guess Stan doesn't have a very memorable face.</p><p>Ironic, because Stan was the one talking to him the most too.</p><p>Tomorrow was sure to be an adventure, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At the beginning of the second segment where they were at the hospital, I accidentally deleted the whole thing, so I had to retype what I remembered, and it looks bad. Oops lmao</p><p>Edit: I don't think I'll be able to finish this any time soon. I wanted to post it because I liked it but I know I can't finish it. I'm sorry. Also, my other story will not be finished either for the same reasons. Once again I'm sorry but this is out of my control.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>